Shipping Haven
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: All the DN one-shots will go here. Can't believe you guys want to read this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Donkay was speechless.

He was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Unable to calm the storm of emotions within.

 _'It happened. It really happened.'_

It happened so suddenly.

It was just a normal day, a regular do-your-Clerical-duties routine that Brother Enoc asked him to do along with _him_. He did everything he needed to do in record time with _him_ , and decided to take _him_ back to his place to hang out. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing noteworthy, until-

 _Hot breaths mingling, hands roaming over their bodies, a grunt as his new lover pressed his hips against his own..._

His body responded to the memories, tingling lightly, his face flushing. Donkay quite liked it.

And feared it.

 _'Was this right? Was this meant to be? Or did I disobey..? Did I do wrong against the Goddess? Does he want me? Was this just... a one-night stand?'_

Donkay rubbed his eyes, desperate to put all his doubts aside. He can't think about it now, after he decided to do it. He just woke up and should be enjoying the chill morning air, not feel regret or doubt. He turned over to see him, and smiled gently.

Vahr. His Vahr.

His gray-eyed Guardian, the steady rock to his stream, the moon to his fiery sun, the blue to his red, the-

 _'Great Goddess above, I am a corny bastard. Yesterday I thought him a close friend and steady ally, now I am spouting romantic bullshit. Speaking of corn, I'm hungry. Didn't get to eat yesterday.'_

Donkay blushed again, a hand reaching towards the Guardian's face and flicking away some of the hair from his lovely visage. He remembered their sessions, and absently wiped his mouth at the memory. Thoughts of his vows, his promises to the Goddess invaded his mind again, and he furiously began to wipe at his mouth, a stab of guilt flashing through his very being. It almost felt like he was trying to wipe away the actions his mouth did, his moans, his lips wrapped around-

 _'Stop. Stop it! It already happened, you dipshit. You liked it, and you know damn fucking well he did too. No use thinking about broken vows when you decided to cross boundaries with your best friend.'_

He let out a huff, shaking his head. Whatever. Just another thing to add to the List of Important Things He Will Totally Think About Eventually.

His stomach rumbled, and Donkay groaned, rubbing his eyes. Yeah, definitely hungry. Eat something now, think about his guilt later.

"Mind telling me what you're thinking about?"

Donkay flinched. _'Shit!'_

"Haha, now I REALLY want to know what you're thinking about."

Donkay took a deep breath, and turned to look straight into the eyes of Vahr. The Guardian was pushing himself up, stretching stiff muscles as soon as he got into a sitting position. Donkay gave his muscles an appreciative glance, enjoying the sight of skin marred with scars.

' _Damn, added a few of my own on his back. He already has a tough job, I shouldn't be adding more marks. The monsters do that enough.'_

"Anytime now. Or we can stay in bed the entire day. I would like that."

Donkay blushed, smacking Vahr's arm.

"Ha ha," Donkay said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Also, good morning."

Vahr chuckled, reaching for Donkay's hand and rubbing his knuckles affectionately. "Good morning to you as well, Donks."

The silence between them was comfortable.

...

"...Was this a one-time thing?"

Donkay quickly shut his eyes, catching the sharp breath Vahr drew.

"You mean.. this?"

Donkay nodded, still keeping his eyes shut. "I want to know if this was something meaningful, something more... or was it to scratch each other's itch?"

Silence.

...

More silence.

 _'Leaving me hanging Vahr? Typical. You always did that-'_

A huge burst of laughter startled the Inquisitor, and he quickly opened his eyes just in time to see his Guardian wiping his eyes.

"Donkay, you dumbass!"

"...What?"

"Donkay, please tell me you're being serious."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked, idiot! Fuck, can't you just answer the question?!"

Vahr held his hands up in surrender, shaking his head.

"Alright alright, I'll answer your damn question," he chuckled out. He cleared his throat, and... fluttered his eyes?

" _Oh Vahr,_ _oh Goddess! Yes, yes, you're mine now, oh right THERE, yes, mine forever!"  
_

"What the _fuck_!?"

Vahr grinned broadly, resuming his impeccable high-pitched imitation of Donkay.

 _"Mine forever, both as one, mine!"_

"Shut the fuck up," the irate Inquisitor snarled, blushing madly. "I did NOT sound like that."

"Really now? I was pretty sure my impersonation of you was spot on."

Vahr leaned over, his face close to the embarrassed male. "And I am sure I got the words right too."

"Tch. Jackass."

What he wouldn't give to wipe the smug grin off his face. He was sure the Goddess can forgive that.

"I liked it when you told me that."

Donkay turned away, feeling a bit nervous. "...Really?"

Vahr scoffed. "Of course I did. Otherwise what we had, our little words to each other, would have meant nothing."

"What about our vows? I am pretty sure you have not forgotten what we promised when we chose the path of a Cleric."

A slight pause. Donkay saw him contemplating the words, choosing them carefully. Maybe, just maybe he also had that guilt in his heart, for betraying the Goddess-

"What about them?"

Or not.

"We kinda broke our vow of chastity. Several times."

"Twice on the kitchen counter too."

"Dipshit."

"Once on the table, and several on this bed."

"...You forgot the closet. Not sure how we ended up there."

Vahr chuckled.

"We did this several times, Donks. We also said several things to each other. And you know what? I'm happy this happened. I'm happy that we said what we said to each other. As far as first times go... I didn't mind it with you. Vows or not, were both _happy._ I am sure the Goddess would not mind that."

Doubt still plagued his heart. He was elated to hear the response his gray-eyed lover gave him, but...

 _'Was it alright to do this...?'_

"Stop thinking about it, you dork. I can hear your mental cogwheels whirring."

Vahr wrapped him in a hug, nuzzling him. "Just think about us now."

Donkay nuzzled back, feeling his partner tug him down to lay on the bed.

 _'Maybe he's right. Maybe, just for now...'_

His man's lips descended upon his own, and Donkay responded passionately, feeling stirs of lust in his blood. He gazed at his Guardian with affection before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him.

' _I'll simply give in.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Dmike stared at Vahr.

Vahr stared at Dmike.

There might be some sexytiems ensuing.

Oh no, wait, Dmike's showing pictures.

 _Nasty_ pictures.

Whoa.

WHOA.

-rated R stuff-


	3. Chapter 3

It was said that Warriors were always lucky in the battlefield, pulling off such feats of strength and agility that even the Elves envied. Warriors lived and breathed for the fight, their bodies honed and forged in fire and trials. The life of a Warrior was a tough one, but not as tough as-

"COURTSHIP!"

Several people winced and rubbed their ears, muttering how loud that brat could be.

"Arman, shut the fuck up, I think the goblins in Mana Ridge heard your dumb ass," Steve snarled, absently picking his nose as his friend began to pace back and forth.

"I wanna get a girl, Steve. I wanna get a female! How else am I gonna prove I am a man!?"

Steve burst out laughing, including all the others in the immediate area. Arman was still pacing back and forth, thoughts of women in his head.

He stopped, inspired, and then declared something that Steve swore made him get a migraine.

"I WILL ASK THE CLERICS FOR HELP."

Several people groaned and slapped their foreheads.

* * *

Arman looked deranged.

His normally normal clothes looked anything but normal, and some parts looked singed. His hair was a mess, and the distinct smell of spitflower surrounded him.

Steve couldn't stop laughing, even though his own clothes were singed.

"You stupid orc-licking canoe-for-brains fuck, that was HILARIOUS!"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! It was an honest mistake!"

Steve still laughed, his hands wrapped around his belly.

"Yeah right, honest mistake. It's not every day that someone confuses a Sorceress for a Cleric!"

Arman quickly took off his clothes and walked straight to the fountain, taking a dipin it to wash off the scent of the spitflowers. His physique was stunning and the water dripping down his chest enticed quite a few girls walking about Saint's Haven to look at him, only for them to gag when they saw the angry red welts on his face.

"I just wanna get a girl."

"You already said that," Steve said, and then he looked surprisingly thoughtful. "Did you ever try getting a girl?"

"Yeah! The poochum traps didn't work, and the cage I commissioned a little girl to make was a death trap. Nearly killed the guy it managed to attract."

"With what?"

"A shiny sword. Chicks dig swords, right?"

Steve felt his migraine return and walked away from the demented Warrior.

* * *

His buddy left to get some drinks, leaving the still-frazzled Warrior in charge of the holy man hunt.

Arman finally tracked down a proper Cleric, though the shiny hair and slender figure gave him doubts. He tapped the Cleric's shoulder. The Cleric turned and smiled when they saw Arman.

"Yo man, I wanna ask you a favor. See, there's a manly dilemma, if you know what I mean-"

"Ooo, a manly dilemma? Do tell!"

Arman was confused. The Cleric sounded awfully feminine.

"Yeah. I wanna get a girl, and I see Clerics making them swoon without even trying. How the fu-... I mean, heck, do you guys do it?"

"Oh, so I make girls swoon!? That's flattering, oh jeez, I have to tell my sis!"

Arman was just lost, pleased to get help, but still confused as to why the Cleric sounded so feminine.

"Iote, come on, match is going to start in a few minutes!"

Arman searched for the source of the voice and saw a pink-haired Cleric. Her blue eyes fairly sparkled in the sun, her smile almost contagious.

"Hold on sis, just need to help this Warrior out with his man problems!"

"Just tell him a few more yanks oughta do it," the pink haired lady replied with a sly grin.

"Iote..? Ah, crap!"

No wonder the Cleric sounded girly.

"Holy fuck, why are Clerics so fucking FEMININE?! DAMN."

Arman threw his arms up, making the two ladies stare at him.

"Uh, yeah…. Good luck with whatever it is that you're doing!"

Both Clerics began to head out, and Arman stared longingly at the pink haired beauty.

"Arman, quit looking like a love struck bitch. Did you get some advice?"

Steve returned with some fruit punch (not forgetting the umbrella for Arman). He handed it to his friend, who was still looking entranced.

The shirtless Warrior took a slow sip of his drink, and then grinned.

"I think I know who I want to get."

* * *

The Clerics were surprisingly helpful in his quest to woo a specific woman. Arman did his best to remember all of them, but made Steve to write them down too, just to make sure.

"Remember to pay attention to her words. Sometimes she can say one thing but mean the other. Read between the lines," Shuckle stated, then went straight to a portal. Screams were heard soon after.

"Serenade her. Sing her favorite song," Dynaamic declared, and then he ran off towards the bustling market.

"Uhh, be confident?" Dante said, and the Saint then walked away, bemused.

"Just give her gifts," Zeus said, then began to stand around doing nothing, as usual.

"Keep eye contact as you make love. Make sure you pay attention to what she likes, and she'll sing octaves for you!" Vahr sang aloud, and Arman was confused when a Cleric with a bowl cut spit out his drink.

"Treat her politely. She is, after all, a lady, and everyone must be treated with equal respect," Saito recited. He was apparently reading from a dusty magazine that showed how to get a girl to like you. It looked almost fifty years old.

'Nerd,' Arman thought, barely suppressing a snigger as he walked away.

"Just do it," Dude said, then walked away. Arman couldn't quite wrap his head around that one.

Little by little, bit by bit, he increased his knowledge about proper courtship as stated by Clerics. Every single one of them offered a tidbit of information, with Steve just writing and occasionally doodling. It was already dark when he finished talking to all the ones he managed to not confuse for another Sorceress. They decided to spend the night at his place to go over all the information.

After hours of reading it over and over, Arman reached a simple, stunning conclusion.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!"

* * *

The early morning brought forth fresh smells, dew on the plants, and birds singing. Arman woke up to this magical morning a changed man. Or boy, who WILL be a man, in his head. Or a man who isn't REALLY a man yet but WILL be.

'I will get that pink haired girl. She will become my girlfriend, and I will become a manly man!'

"Wake up, asshole, new day, new plans!"

Arman kicked Steve awake, and Steve retaliated with a bite to the ankle, starting off their first brawl of the day. It wasn't until much later that they left sweaty and tired.

"Fuck this day, I just wanna sleep," Steve complained, rubbing the crust off his eyes. He resumed picking his nose as the less-welty Warrior began to spray some cologne on himself and grinned like a lunatic.

"I'm gonna go out there and BUY SHIT. That pinky will be mine!"

* * *

Arman tracked down the friend of the pink-haired girl, and learned bits about Pinky. Where she lived, what she did, what her proper class was. He was a bit nervous that his lady love was basically a holy nuke, but that still didn't deter him one bit. Iote then began to talk about her devotion to her "goddess", and Arman took that as his cue to slowly edge away from the starry-eyed Inquisitor.

He then went to the market and bought things he guessed a dainty Saint would like, and then hired a few people who claimed they could sing for a serenade. He was planning everything as best as he could. Steve was left in charge of getting the decorations and setting up the area for proper wow factor.

It only took a few hours, but he was ready.

"Marcello should be returning from her daily treks around the area, and should be heading home soon," Arman thought out loud, and nodded to himself. A few patches of slight red were left, but he was pretty much back to his normal self. His clothes looked presentable in his eyes, and his gifts were ready. Just had to set them on the balcony, get the serenaders to sing a fancy tune…

"And she'll be mine! And I'll be a man!"

He laughed out loud, his eye twitching. Several people walked past him, now used to his weird bouts of crazy.

* * *

It was night. The stars were shining, and the moon was full. He headed towards the location Iote said that Marcello lived. It was at the church, on the left side. There was a few small balconies, and Arman found the one she should be in. He tracked it by seeing where Steve left the gift.

'Excellent.'

The area around looked beautiful, with flowers and little lamps giving the vicinity a soft glow. The scent of roses was in the air. It looked downright magical.

"Yo, is she there?"

Steve walked as quietly as he could to his friend. Arman nodded in response.

"The light's on. She's in there," he said softly.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Steve whispered, and then took his place hidden amongst the branches of a tree.

Arman quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at the balcony door. His accuracy was excellent as it hit dead on with a loud sound.

No response.

He threw another rock, hoping that this one will get her attention.

No response.

After 18 rocks, Arman decided that enough was enough.

"OPEN UP, SAINT. I KNOW YOUR BIT-, I MEAN, LOVELY BEHIND IS IN THERE."

Silence.

Arman grabbed another rock until he heard footsteps.

Heavy footsteps.

Arman prepped himself up, remembering all the advice the Clerics told him, what Iote said.

He was ready.

The door slowly opened, and Arman delivered his speech.

"YO, SO I THINK YOU'RE VERY HOT, AND I RESPECT YOU LIKE A WARRIOR RESPECTS HIS ENEMIES, YOU KNOW? EXCEPT I WON'T SLICE YOU UP, I ALSO BOUGHT YOU SOME GIFTS, ALL IN THAT BOX, SO YEAH. BE MY GIRL, HUH?"

Loudness for confidence, respect like Saito said, gifts like Zeus suggested.

Good.

Excellent.

Except-

"Who in BLAZES are you?!"

Out stepped out an old Cleric, his eyes red.

Arman gulped. 'Wait, what..?'

"What is the meaning of this? This is blatant disregard for the church and the Clerics who serve Saint's Haven!"

"Wait… butbut, wait!"

Steve took Arman's movements as the signal, and out came drunks.

The singers. Stone drunk singing Sorceresses.

Louvain hiccupped, then grinned. "Just like we practiced, everyone!"

They then began to belt out a song.

"Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on it~"

Arman felt his soul leave his body as the Cleric steadily turned even redder in anger. Even worse when he picked up the gift and opened it.

"PORNOGRAPHY? ORC TEETH? GOBLIN UNDERWEAR? ANTI-AGING MOISTURIZER? A POTION!?"

Arman then began to back away, almost tripping on a leaf.

Steve then began to laugh as all his plans went down the shitter, until he lost balance, falling on the rope. It snapped, and all the lamps caught fire as they hit the ground. Everyone began to scream as everything began to catch fire, until one blood curdling scream was heard.

"THAT SORRY BASTARD WHO THOUGHT I WAS A CLERIC!" Fractalus bellowed, immediately charging up a fireball. Her fellow Sorceresses decided to join her, magical energy suddenly spiking. Arman felt like shitting his pants. Or maybe he already did.

The old Cleric slowly, ever so slowly, pulled out his mace, brimming with holy magic and rage.

They all advanced upon him, and Arman then said his last words for the night.

"OH FUCK-!"

* * *

Marcello laughed with her fellow sisters, sharing more tales of Arena fights and other heroic deeds.

"So Marci got herself an admirer!"

The girls laughed and squealed a bit, with the pink haired Saint brushing it off with a wave of her hand.

"Probably confused. I'm already taken! Maybe it was for someone else?"

"Totally you! But where is he?" Iote asked, looking out to see if she could see a Warrior.

"Did you tell him where I live!?" Marcello cried out, and Iote nodded eagerly.

"Yep! At the church, balcony, left side!"

"Iote, that was just a temporary thing! Decided to live out there in the forest, remember?"

"I don't keep up with you anymore," she said, pouting, prompting another laugh from all her fellow sisters.

As they talked about gossip and the latest in training, they failed to notice black smoke raising in the opposite direction they were in.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day, Aikomaru was rushing to do a task set by Enoc. She had to get more crates for all the Old Wine he got from adventurers. While he appreciated the gifts, he simply didn't have enough space at the Church, or in his personal storage, or (Aikomaru suspected) in his own home. She finally had a few crates built by Belin, and she ignored her splinters and other small wounds she got the wood from in order to deliver her charge and get the reward money she deserved. The crates made it hard to see, and she ran only by memory, praying that she wouldn't hit anyone.

Except she did.

"Oof!"

Aikomaru fell flat on her butt, shocked from the impact. The crates tumbled everywhere, and she took a deep breath to draw in the air that got knocked out of her. When she looked up... it was all she could do to not take another deep breath.

In front of her was a Cleric, one of the many handsome men in service of the Goddess. Quite a few were in Saint's Haven, but most werre stuffy, and only wore the basic uniform for their rank. The adventurers? Colorful, lively, with a zest for life and a twinkle in their eye. He was no different.

His bowl cut covered his eyes a bit, but the rest of him was marvelous. His wonderfully loud clothes covered a toned body, his skin was smooth, and when he glanced at her with a bemused look...

"Are you alright?"

Aikomaru could only nod, and they both stood up simultaneously. They brushed off the dust off their clothes, and Aikomaru quickly bowed in apology.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't see where I was going," she said, and giggled. "The crates kinda blocked my sight."

"Kinda," he said, then smiled. "You look worse off than I do, though."

She quickly became shy. Did she have more dust still? Were her clothes a bit too threadbare? She really tried her best saving that money, but...

The man walked to her, and held her hands. Aikomaru turned red in a flash, but felt warm. Almost too warm...

A surge of energy spread through her hands, through her body, and she felt cuts and bruises fade. There were a few here and there, but she felt much better than she had in days. The man let go, then nodded to her.

"All done. You should probably finish that delivery now," he said, then gave her a small bow and left. Aikomaru was left dumbfounded by that act of kindness. Then again, it was to be expected from a servant of the Goddess.

'Just an act of kindness, and nothing more,' she thought. She quickly picked up her crates and made her way to Enoc and the reward money.

* * *

The first week, Aikomaru gathered enough funds to earn better clothes and more food. While she didn't have magic like the adventurers who frequented Saint's Haven, she still managed to find domestic work that needed to be attended. Leaky pipes, babysitters and even cooking help was the norm, and she took to it like fish did to water. She learned many skills, and soon she was recommended by many who were satisfied with her work. She was currently running to deliver a package for Stella, and she knew underneath that pleasant exterior was a woman who would have no pity for a slacker.

Before, she looked weak and frail. She had energy that seemed boundless packed in a body that was rather underfed. Many days of hard work and even fighting local monsters turned the weak girl into a strong independant woman who-

"Oof!"

'Again?!'

Aikomaru righted herself, but the same could not be said of the man she crashed into. He was still a bit dazed on the floor, flat on his back. He shook his head slightly, then began standing up.

"Damn..." he groaned aloud, and then he brushed off as much dirt as he could. She pointedly ignored the area where his once-pristine shirt was raised, tempting her with a glance of his muscles.

"Hello again, stranger," she chirped out, then took a glance at the package. Thankfully it was undamaged.

"Again..?"

He brushed the hair off his eyes, and looked at her. He then smiled broadly, nodding to her. "You look different!"

She laughed, and quickly gathered her wits. "That's great! But now I have to leg it double-time to Stella or she'll kill me!"

She ran around him and went straight to the Sorceress.

She didn't see the kind gaze he had for her as she raced to her goal.

* * *

The first month, Aikomaru finally had her own little place. Her friends let her crash in their own homes for a while, but she didn't feel right doing that. She finally earned enough to rent a place. Her pantries were stocked, she had more clothes, and she managed to build her own furniture rather than buy. That meant fighting more monsters, but she was quite adept with a sword.

She added the finishing touches to her home, and then she relaxed on her couch. She stretched out her muscles, and felt that, just for today, she should treat herself. She could afford to buy something fancy. Maybe a new sword? A new set of shoes?

'Well, the sky's the limit!' she thought happily, and she headed out. She locked the door and headed out to the marketplace of Saint's Haven.

She almost sweatdropped when she saw just how crowded it was today.

So many adventurers were crammed in the area in front of Erwin, the old man showing a plate of some sort. She was curious, and tried getting close, but a few Warriors pushed her aside in their excitement. She tried pushing in, but, as strong as she was, couldn't push aside the much stronger adventurers. She almost gave up to go somewhere else until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You look like you need help, stranger."

It was the Cleric. She smiled at him, nodding.

"Thought I could push past these guys, but I have no clue on how else to see what Erwin's offering."

He nodded, then clicked his tongue. "Guess there's only one thing to do."

Aikomaru was surprised when he offered his back. She quickly clambered up and settled her legs on his shoulders, and she was surprised that the tall male managed to get closer with ease. The crowd was going wild, and as they got closer, she saw why.

"That's a powerful plate..." she said sofly, and the Cleric nodded.

Bids were being shouted out everywhere, and the noise and excitement became too much for her.

"We should probably go now," she suggested, and the Cleric nodded again. He managed to turn around and walk back, the bidders all too eager to take his place. They made it out unscathed, and Aikomaru slid down his back. She had a faint blush as she had her hands on his shoulders, and she swore she saw pink dusted on his cheeks too before he turned away.

"I was kinda hoping that I could get something nice from the market. Guess I chose a bad day, huh?" Aikomaru said sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood. To be fair, she didn't know what the mood was. All she knew was that they were too quiet, each with their own thoughts and light blushes.

"Every day is a bad one if you go to the Marketplace. You could have chosen a local shop."

"But I really, really wanted to get at least a better sword! Or maybe some shoes, an extra pair would help!"

The male quickly gave her a look over while she was babbling, and for a split second she thought he was openly checking her out. She was about to call him out on his behavior until he pulled out a pack. Aikomaru's eyes widened as he began to poke and prod around, the sounds of the pack much too loud despite its regular size. Was it a magical bag?

"There we go!"

The Cleric then pulled out a beautiful sword, razor sharp and gleaming. He held it in front of her, and all she could do is admire the beautiful weapon. This was leagues above her common sword, and she could have sworn there was something almost magical about it.

"It's not exactly the best thing out there, but I am sure it will be a worthy replacement for your sword," he explained, then gently offered her the sword. "It's definitely a keeper, and it should be easy enough for someone of your size and strength to handle."

Aikomaru took the sword, testing out its weight, then threw the Cleric a mock-dirty look.

"You think I can't handle this little sword!? I am sure I can handle ANY sword! I just need to take it into my hand, get a firm grip, and give it a good enough shake-!"

A cough stopped her little boast, and she noticed that the pink that almost faded from his face was replaced by a bright red visage.

"You... you might want to choose better words for your claims," he muttered, and Aikomaru noticed he was giving a glare at some guys who were grinning broadly after her tirade.

"Choose better words?" she echoed, then realized what he meant. Her face was burning soon after, no doubt matching the Cleric in front of her.

"Oh my Goddess, I didn't meant to-!"

The man quickly grabbed her hand and made a mad dash away from the calls of the men who heard her, taking a route that she knew would lead them to the main fountain of Saint's Haven. She kept up easily, and she tried not to react too much to the warm, large hand currently holding hers.

"Made it," he announced uneccessarily. They sat down by the edge, and Aikomaru scooped up some water to splash on her face. She then tied the sheath and the sword to her belt, securing it.

"Yay, we got out of the way of horny guys!" she cheered loudly afterwards, then gave the Cleric a light punch on his arm. "You dummy, you could have handled that better!"

"How, may I ask?"

She looked at the Cleric and gave him a broad grin. "Why, scare them off with your Goddess given powers, that's what!"

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Probably, but I don't think our powers were given to defend maidens and their dirty words."

She blushed again, scooping up more water to try handling the burn on her face. "You pervert, you know what I meant!"

He laughed, grinning at her. "I probably don't."

Aikomaru was now the victim of a splash attack, and she ran away screaming as the Cleric pursued her in the fountain, tossing water at her. She laughed as her clothes got soaked, and she then decided to return the favor right then and there. She leapt into the water in front of the surprised male, and she shouted at the top of her lungs as she kicked water to him. He laughed too, and soon both were playing around the fountain, having the time of their lives, until...

"You two, what the hell are you doing?! Get out of the fountain!"

A guard was all it took to ruin their game. As Aikomaru reached towards the Cleric, and he took her hand without hesitation, she let out a big smile.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

The first year, Aikomaru was completely surprised about how simple things have been.

She started off with literally crashing into the guy, and now she was in her wedding dress.

This is too soon, many said, but she and her man just dismissed the words. They felt perfect for each other, and their personalities and even their thoughts meshed so well that they decided to stick together for life.

"The old ball and chain," he said with a smile, before being silenced by an elbow to his ribs.

Their marriage was simple, and their friends wished them the best of luck. His friends, his Brothers, showered them with prayers, presents, and (much to his mortification) sexual advice for their night. She, in turn, got prayers, gifts and all the coos from the girls.

"Why can't I get any love?!" he whined as they celebrated their union.

"Because you're an ass, Donkay!" a loud voice shouted out, and he glared at Vahr. Lecherous little pervert.

"Don't listen to the nasty old Cleric, honey. He's just jealous that he can't keep anyone worthwhile," Aikomaru said, smirking at the pervert. Lots of 'ooo's and 'daaamn's were called out, and everyone, including Vahr, laughed.

The feast was big, but that meant nothing to the stomach of their guests. Food was passed around in generous helpings, and she was secretly pleased that the wedding cake she baked herself was being eaten with relish.

Games were had, messes were made, and she was smiling as a few couples snuck out and headed to the woods. No doubt there would be future marriages. Or scandals. Either one was bound to happen.

"Who's going to do the tossing?!" a person shouted, and many drunken agreements were called out.

She flinched. "We forgot to do do that!"

Donkay laughed. "It's okay Aiko, we can do this right now."

She missed the waggle of his eyebrows before he bent down and pulled her dress up.

"WHAT?!"

Quick maveuvering and dodging a kick from her resulted in a garter on his hand, and her sputtering was ignored.

"Nice view," Saito said, blushing, and the other males clapped his shoulder.

"Look, Aiko managed to introduce the guy to the idea of women!"

Laughter rang out once again, and Donkay glared playfully at the Saint. "Better not think of my girl when you touch yourself, eh?"

Saito merely stuttered out something quietly and hid behind his friends.

"I got the garter, she has the bouquet. Now who's ready to do this?!" Donkay shouted, and everyone unanimously cheered. Donkay waggled Aiko's garters around, and she was holding her bouquet, ready to throw it after him.

"Alright, men, get ready to RUUUUUMBLEEE!" Donkay shouted again, then he turned and tossed the garters behind him. Aiko glanced at the men wrestling with each other, and she didn't know where her garters were. She was also worried when there was a bit of blood on them, but Donkay saw her and nudged her.

"We have half the Clerics here in our wedding. Cuts won't be an issue," he reassured her, and she nodded and looked back at the pile of men.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

The men groaned in protest and got up, looking around to see who the lucky winner was.

"Whoa, what the hell?"

Arman, the very drunk Warrior, was holding the garter.

"Arman's gonna breed soon, everyone pack your bags and run!" Comphus shouted out, and every male laughed. Arman held the garter in front of his eyes, peering blearily at it.

"So whaddo i win?" he slurred out, taking another gulp of Old Wine.

"You win the chance of traumatizing the girl of your nightmares," Donkay replied, and Arman cheered.

"FINALLY. I WILL BE A MAN!"

"My turn," Aiko called out, then the men cleared out while the women gathered together.

"Ready!?" she shouted, and nearly all the men sweatdropped as a huge spike of magical energy responded to her cry.

"Shit's gonna hit the fan," Hatsune muttered to Udo, failing to notice the little male taking cover behind a table.

"Go!" Aiko shouted again, and tossed her bouquet after she turned. Suddenly there were explosions, a fireball, some time magic, and even a comet storm in the middle of the clearing, and all the males fled to the safety of the trees.

Donkay facepalmed while Aiko cheered for everyone.

"WINNER!"

The pile of ladies didn't move, seemingly bound, and Aiko spotted a peculiar relic in the middle of the lady mass.

'A Bind Relic..?'

A woman with pink hair and blue eyes was holding the bouquet, and she was doing a little dance while the girls congratulated her(no applause because their arms were still bound to their sides at the moment).

"Oh yay, this will look nice in the new vase I got!" Marcello cheered out, smelling the flowers.

The Bind Relic disappeared, and soon the ladies were laughing.

"What?" the pink Saint asked, and one of the Sorceresses grinned.

"Looks like your future groom is right there!" Fractalus cackled, and pointed to the drunk Arman. He burped, and the pink haired woman scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Pass. I just wanted flowers, not a boy."

She tossed the flowers to Iote, Iote shrieked and tossed it to Wenny, and soon all the girls played hot potato with the bouquet, freaking the hell out.

"I AM RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!" Arman roared, then he let out a belch and drank more wine.

Soon the party ran its course, but many still remained. A few couples that disappeared in the woods came back, and Aiko couldn't help but notice the little leaves and twigs stuck to their hair.

"Must have had one hell of a night," Donkay murmured behind her, and she giggled.

"Oh, I agree."

Donkay then gave her a look, one shared when they snuggled together under the stars. She blushed, and turned even redder when he held out his hand. She nodded, and she took his hand. Nothing but complete trust and an expectation.

Aiko looked forward to it.

* * *

The first night together was supposed to be magical. Wonderful. All flowers and hearts and angels singing.

Aiko didn't expect Donkay to not know how to properly remove her dress, and the buttons on his vest were not cooperating. They tried to go for the heated route, to rip off their clothes from each other, but Aiko complained that the dress cost her a fortune, and he lazily remarked that this was his one good suit. They opted to undress in front of each other, but they couldn't help but feel awkward as they struggled to derobe with trembling fingers.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Aiko murmured, finally getting out of her dress.

"Yeah, in the time we take off all our clothes, we could have done this five times over by now."

Aiko removed her stockings, leaving her with her bra and panties. Donkay was still fumbling with his belt, biting back a nasty remark to the item.

"Allow me," she whispered, and she boldly grabbed his belt, unclasping it and gently tugging it out. She could feel him staring at her as she unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down too, and she knew he noticed her red face.

"You can do the rest," she said in a breathy voice, and Donkay could only nod as he quickly removed his pants.

"Nice boxers," she remarked, and Donkay chuckled quietly.

"Little hearts are in nowadays, haven't you heard?" He then grinned wickedly, and leaned towards her. "If it isn't to your liking, you can do something about it."

He crowded her towards the bed, and Aiko fell back with a gulp. His heated eyes roved over her body, and Aiko trembled slighly. He peppered her neck with kisses, using his elbows to prop himself up above her.

"Don't tempt me," she gasped out, turning her head aside to encourage her man to give her more kisses. He nibbled on her neck a bit more before placing a hand on her cheek, turning her to him.

"We can do this later, you know. If you don't feel ready, we can do this some other time."

"Why.. why do you say that?" Aiko asked softly.

"Because you're trembling like a little leaf," he answered, and Aiko was then aware of her shaking. She shook her head, and gazed at him determinedly.

"No. I want my first night to happen after a wonderful wedding with the man I love. I won't let shyness get in the way!"

She grabbed his face and kissed him openly, running her tongue on his lip. His groan only spurred her on, and their tongues clashed. Aiko was sure she can commit his taste to memory.

The last thing she remembered when he made his final descent was eyes that gazed at her with love and tenderness.

* * *

The first morning was very quiet.

Aiko woke up before Donkay did, and all she could think about was last night.

She tried thinking about what she did to deserve him. She was nothing more than a street urchin who lived on the spare money of people who were better than her. She worked hard for her money, and her happiness was a full belly and a roof on her head. Now her definition of happiness changed when he came crashing into her life... or when she crashed into his.

Happiness was playing in the fountain. Happiness was going on adventures together, facing dangers and new worlds. Happiness was the quiet moments they had reading a book at her home. Happiness was spending time with his and her friends together, laughing and joking around.

And now, happiness was a roll of his hips with her own in tandem. Happiness was his whispers of encouragement when she got nervous. Happiness was their sated bodies after they finally made love. Happiness was waking up to her man, who had his arms around her waist.

She will never forget that night, not even if she was an old bird. It was beautiful. It was special. And it was a huge mess of feelings and expectations and embarassing reality. Her romance novels didn't do the real thing justice.

Donkay stirred, and Aiko bit his nose gently, then nuzzled him.

"Wakey wakey, you lazy Inquisitor," she cooed. Donkay yawned, then looked at her snuggling close to him.

"Good morning, you early bird," he said, then gave her a beautiful smile. "That was..."

"Amazing? Perfect? Passionate and dreamy and all the good things?"

He smirked. "Wild."

She hid her face in his chest, trying to ignore how good his hard muscles felt against her gentle curves.

"I was hoping for something a bit more romantic than that, but fine."

"Well, I finally made love to the one I want to be with, and I honestly felt that last night was just a preview of our future sessions!"

She blushed, then traced her finger on his chest, making little flowers or whatever she had in mind to distract her. She didn't notice his own blush as she did this.

"Wild and romantic. Sounds like a good start," she said, and Donkay kissed her forehead.

"Sounds like a great adventure to me," he said, and Aiko couldn't help but giggle as he rolled them over, his intent to show her how much she meant to him clear with his kisses and his warmth.


End file.
